


Bad Teacher (ziall au)

by ziallfiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, BoyxBoy, Hookups, Horan - Freeform, LGBT, Love, M/M, Malik - Freeform, Moran - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Student Niall, Student/Teacher, Taboo, Teacher Zayn, University, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziall Horalik - Freeform, Ziall Horlik, handjobs, horalik, horlik, niall - Freeform, zain, zain malik - Freeform, zayn, ziall, ziall moran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallfiles/pseuds/ziallfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ziall; in progress]</p><p>"You're my student, we shouldn't be doing this"</p><p>"But I want to"</p><p>Zayn is a level 4 English lecturer, and Niall is one of his students</p><p>Both know what they feel, and both know that they shouldn't think like that about each other</p><p>But that isn't going to stop them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall's POV

I was bored, curious as to who my English lecturer was going to be for my first year of college

I already sat amongst a table of people, one of the guys with me were named Harry, and he was pretty weird. I kind of liked it

"I thought we were going to have hot lecturers" Harry whined, his face on the table "they're all so old"

"Aw, guts" I laughed, petting his long hair

"You don't know what it's like to be deprived of eye candy" Harry huffed "there's no hunks"

"Harry, relax" I sighed softly "there will be hot people all over the place. There's thousands of students here"

He groaned "that's too many to look at if they're not all pretty"

"Sit up, or whoever is teaching us is going to tell you off"

"He's not even here yet" Harry huffed

"Still"

"What was this guy's last name again?"

"Uh... Malik"

"Nope, he can't be hot" Harry said "I'm done, I am dropping out. I don't care if I've been here for 3 hours, I'm done with looking at ugly people"

I raised an eyebrow, and a blush crawled to his cheeks

"Haha, except you of course" 

"Oh save it, Harold"

"What?" He grinned innocently "you're cute"

"No you can't fuck me"

"But why not?"

"Because I was your last resort" I joked

"No you weren't!" He gasped "you were my first"

"Oh, yep and that's why you're dropping out because there's nobody attractive here"

"Niall" Harry whined "I'm sorry"

"Alright" I laughed "I'm just kidding, don't get your panties in a twist"

"I don't wear panties"

"Yes you do" I frowned 

"Oh, tell the world why don't you" he gently smacked me on the head, playing along

I just laughed and shook my head, not really caring that people probably thought Harry wore panties. We knew it was a joke, so that's all we really cared about

"Dibs" Harry whispered

"Huh?" I frowned

I looked up to the front of the classroom, my eyes widened when I saw the man who looked mid-twenties in a white button down with a black tie to match his skinny jeans

He put down his laptop, and began hooking it up to the projector

Harry smacked me across the face

"Ow, what the hell?"

"I called dibs!" Harry hissed through his teeth

"I'm only looking, you fucking idiot"

Harry frowned, but then nodded, and that dreamy look in his eyes returned

I just rolled my own eyes, trying to refrain from checking out my lecturer

Damn. He's cute.

I sighed smiling, well, this is now a good day for me.

I placed my face on one of my hands, holding up my head as I watched him push a pair of large black glasses onto his face.

His hair was styled neatly, but messy all at once. He rolled up his sleeves, showing off many tattoos.

He pushed up his glasses, and frowned, looking over at the wall the projector should have been displaying stuff on

I noticed every other female in the class was shamelessly checking him out, along with a few other boys

I bit my lip, and then stood up, walking towards him

"Do you need help?"

He jumped, but quickly stood up, blinking at me through his glasses "oh, yeah. Uh... I just can't get it hooked up to the projector"

"Right" I nodded

He moved aside, and I plugged in the cables, tightening them. I changed the receiver on the projector, and the picture showed up

"Thanks" he gave me a small smile

"No problem"

I sat back down and saw Harry giving me one of his not-so-secret stares. I simply rolled my eyes playfully, and then turned to the front

I frowned a little when I saw a picture of him with a brown haired woman. He was smiling, and she was kissing his cheek with a glass of wine in her hand

Dammit. He's taken

I heard him sigh from the front before he began to actually open up work

He moved away from the laptop, and gathered a whiteboard marker, writing on the white board

Zayn Malik

"Alright" he smiled at the class "welcome to level 4 English. My name is Zayn Malik, you can call me Zayn, and I'm going to be your lecturer for both the first and second semester"

Well, he sure knew how to play confident for a class

"Since its your first day, we won't be doing tons of work" he stated "we'll just be going over the schedule with what we will be doing each week. When your first assessments are and when you have the opportunity to sit a practice test in advance so that you can receive my feedback on your work before it counts for your grade"

"Lame" Harry mumbled

"I dunno, I think I can put up with this" I shrugged


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Niall by the way" I said, walking out of the class with him

"Hi, it's nice to meet you"

"Can I ask how old you are?"

"I'm 23"

"Yeah, I thought you were pretty young, especially for a lecturer, teacher, whichever you prefer"

"I skipped 2 years of school, and in those 2 years I sat where you are now" he told me, smiling

"Oh, that's neat"

"This is my first time however teaching a class that size" Zayn chuckled "I didn't do too bad, did I?"

"No, not at all" I smiled "you did great, really"

"It didn't particularly seem like anyone was listening" he admitted

"It's the first week" I nodded "next week your lecture will be paid attention to because there will most probably be work for us to do"

"I didn't think of it like that"

"Do me a favour and give us a 20 minute break in the middle of class, please?"

"Why?" Zayn frowned

"My other lecturers give me about five minutes to get food and drink, and then get back. I can't even get into an elevator in 5 minutes because they're full"

"Sure, that seems reasonable" he nodded

"You're a pretty cool teacher"

"You're a cool student"

"Thanks" I nodded

"Do you drive home or bus?"

"Uh, I bus most of the time" I admitted "is there any chance that I could get a heads up on what our assignments are? I want to get them done quickly. I'm good at school, and I'll come see you if I need help with anything"

"I think you should sleep until you have no choice" he said softly

"Alright well are there extra lecturers that go over everything but into more depth"

"I'm sure I can organise something like that, do you want a ride home?"

"Are you allowed to do that? Drive a student home?"

"I think so" he frowned

"Then that sounds pretty cool"

"Where abouts do you live?" Zayn asked

"Ah I can just point out directions" I shrugged

"Sounds good to me" he smiled

"So who's your girlfriend?"

"Ex"

"Your ex is your background?"

"Well technically we're on a break" Zayn answered "but we all know that's technically a break up"

Yes, he's available!

"Oh I know that feeling" I laughed softly

"Come on then" he opened up his car door

I got into the car, and he got into the other side. I was pretty sure that it was actually illegal to get a ride from any lecturer, but at this point I didn't care. I'm 21, I'm an adult, surely we wouldn't be considered as one of those student/teacher taboos.

He started up his car, and I noticed he had a GPS. I just typed my address into there and hit 'start'. He smiled at me from his seat, which gave me butterflies

"Alright, let's go then"

I nodded and sat back in my seat, looking at him while he drove

"Is there something on my face?" He asked

"Huh?"

"Or do you just think I'm nice to look at?"

"Oh I..." I blushed, turning away

"I heard your friend call dibs. Tell him that he can't call dibs on me"

"Wait, you heard him?"

"Loud and clear" Zayn chuckled "besides, I don't want your friend"

"Oh, okay"

I could've sworn I heard him mumble "I want you". But being the nutjob I am, I knew I was probably just hallucinating

I often heard things that nobody said, or saw things that weren't really there. I had borderlined schizophrenia which I was currently on pills for. This morning I hadn't taken them so obviously a few weird things had already happened


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks sir"

"Just call me Zayn" he gave a charming smile

"Right, Zayn"

"Have a goodnight, Niall"

"You too"

That was last night.

The moment after I had said my final words, we held eye contact for what seemed like too long in a way. 

I looked up at Zayn who stood at the front of the class, going over our work while standing in front of the whiteboard.

Harry was sitting like a dreamy idiot, even once Zayn began explaining that each week he would do a practice test to prepare us for our big exam.

I was pretty happy with that, but seemed to almost be the only one. He began going on about how we would only have to write short paragraphs, and answer multi-choice questions that would be in the final exam.

Class went by pretty fast, and all I could do was watch the shapes his lips formed to as he spoke each word. Watching his tongue brush along his gorgeous lips had made me bite my own, and blush a little

Fucking hell, he is so attractive.

I could only imagine what Harry would think if I told him I got a ride home last night from him.

He momentarily glanced at me whilst I was biting my lip at him. His smile faltered a little, and he continued to stare a while longer while he spoke. Soon his eyes were elsewhere, looking nowhere in particular

His pants today had made me swoon when he walked in. They fit him so nicely, and right now all I could concentrate on were his lips that I wanted my body to be kissed by, and the tightened front of his pants where his clearly hardened member hid.

I gulped, probably rather loudly when he put his hand into his pocket, adjusting himself. Nobody else seemed to realise except for me, and I didn't consider that to be a bad thing

He went on, glancing at me a lot more than I expected him to. Half the time I got caught staring, the other half I more or less caught him staring at me instead

He glanced back at me for a moment, and wet his lips. My entire body seemed to tingle at the action, and I very quickly hardened in my pants

Holy shit, does he have any idea what he's doing to me

"I called dibs"

"You think I care?" I asked, smirking softly at Harry

I noticed my word had caught Zayn's attention for a brief moment. He continued on, going over the curriculum and the grading system for the upcoming exam and it's practice runs for each week of work

Soon it was over, and I was the only one left. I was still packing up my books, and slipped them into my backpack

"Zayn"

"Yes, Niall?"

"Is all this stuff going to go online?" I asked "the power points I mean"

"No, not at this stage"

"Oh, why's that"

"The attendance in this class is already poor" he told me "I decided I would allow the students who attended my lectures to learn, so that those who are too lazy to do the same just won't pass"

"Oh, alright" I nodded "and there's summer school for this class?"

"Not to my knowledge, I don't organise anything like that"

"Oh, alright" I nodded "do we get any heads up on what will be in the practice tests?"

"Not much, I think explaining part of a paragraph and multi-choice was enough of a heads up" he gave a light-tipped smile

"Right, awesome" I grinned "it's okay if I start recording lectures as well? I won't share them with anybody"

"You're more than welcome to do so"

"Today was really interesting" I grinned

"You looked pretty engaged" he chuckled, almost playfully

"You're really good at your job, and you make the work seem really interesting" I shrugged, playing off my embarrassment "it's kind of hard not to engage myself"

"Do you need a ride home tonight?" He offered

"No, I'm alright thanks" I turned him down "I'm going out with some people tonight so I won't be heading home just yet"

"Alright, enjoy your evening" he picked up his laptop bag

"I can walk you to your car though" I quickly insisted

He simply nodded, and left the class. I walked beside him, thankful that once we were on the elevator we were the only two in the small space

"I was wondering if I could maybe begin writing paragraphs and could bring them for you to look at" I rambled on "just so I can steady myself at an A+ average for this year"

"Those are high goals"

"I do try" I nodded

"I'd be happy to give you some topics to write on" Zayn continued "I'll give you maybe two or three a week. You can either email them to me, bring them to my office, or give them to me after our classes"

"Thank you so much"

"You're absolutely welcome" he pushed a hand in his pants pocket "you're asking for my help, I intend to give it. I'll see you on Monday morning"

"Thanks again, can I have something to write on? I'll hand it to you in two days" I grinned

"Give me a paragraph on how and why England appeals to other tourists" Zayn smiled "I'll send you notes, and a few sources of articles"

I simply nodded, wishing there was something more between us so that I could be more than another one of Zayn's students.


	4. Chapter 4

I took another sip of the pint in my hand, sitting down with Harry and the other lads and lasses that he'd come here with.

I didn't know them particularly well, but had an idea of their names. One of the lasses was Barbara. She was pretty I suppose, and rather quiet. Perrie was the other, and she was really kind. The last was Louis, I wasn't sure how the heck Harry knew someone who was nearly 25 but I didn't really ask any questions

I was getting a little bored, hearing about Louis' day job as a tattoo artist. That stuff was appealing to Harry, who was currently looking to add more ink to his current collection.

Barbara and Perrie were talking to each other, seeing as I wasn't exactly making any conversation due to that being undesirable at this point in time.

I took another sip of my beer, and jumped a little when I heard the familiar voice

"Niall" it was Zayn who laughed "fancy seeing you here"

Almost too eagerly, I turned around to smile at him

"Hey" was all I could manage

He was dressed incredibly different from how he was in class today. He wore a white tee, that fit him nicely with a leather jacket that was pushed up to his forearms, displaying many tattoos. Rather than his slim fitting slacks, he wore skinny jeans and a pair of rugged looking combats. Around his wrist was a thick chain type bracelet, a silver piercing on the left side of his nose.

Around his wrist was a thick chain type bracelet, a silver piercing on the left side of his nose

"How's your night so far?" He asked, sitting in a seat beside me

"Rather lame, actually" I said bitterly "Harry is engaged with some man he just met, and the girls aren't exactly interesting"

"That makes sense" he nodded

"And you, why are you here?"

"Well, actually... My step-brother brought me down here to celebrate"

"For what?"

"Being single" Zayn spoke, his smile absent "my girlfriend and I officially broke things off today, and he's ecstatic"

"That's a little harsh"

"He absolutely loathed Gigi"

"That's an odd name" I frowned

"It is, but so is Niall"

Woah. What's that got to do with anything?

"Besides" he gave another charming smile "I like odd names, and unique ones"

"That's fair" I pursed my lips

"Ah, two more" Zayn said to the bartender

Another pint was placed in front of me, then a separate in front of Zayn. He took a rather large mouthful, and smiled against the lip of his jug sized glass

He licked over his lips, and bit the lower one

"So where's your step-brother?"

"There" Zayn pointed to a man with honey hair, who was definitely planning to get laid tonight

"Charming" I said sarcastically

"Isn't he just" Zayn laughed softly "also the spitting image of me, obviously"

I laughed at that, and he smiled, nudging me softly with his shoulder

"How are you getting home tonight?" He asked

"Oh uh, I'm walking at this stage"

"You should get a ride with me"

"You seem a little tipsy, no offence"

"None taken, I'm taking a taxi home tonight" he informed me "you're welcome to tag along, but you'd be dropped at your house of course"

I noticed Harry had finally realised I wasn't hovering around him anymore. He was staring intensely at me who sat with Zayn, his eyes a little wide

I flipped him off, and pointed to the brunet in front of him who had realised Harry was attracted to the man beside me and was desperately trying to regain his attention

Barbara walked past me, giving me a soft touch on the arm, that made me turn my head towards her.

She swayed her hips a little in her dress, and walked to the counter, pulling out her card

"Girlfriend?"

"No, definitely not" I snorted "far from it, she's practically a stranger"

"She seems interested" he said nonchalantly, his eyes elsewhere

"I'm sure she is" I said softly "but chicks aren't really my thing"

"Oh, that's surprising"

"I get that a lot"

"So when you asked for extra work" he smiled cheekily "was that for work, or were you just flirting with me?"

Wow. He's definitely drunk

"A bit of both, maybe" I shrugged

"Hm" his smile turned coy "I must admit, having you admit that has given me quite the hard-on"

I gasped in my seat, shocked. How much has he had to drink?

"O-oh..." I blushed, shrinking in my seat a little

"Don't worry" his hand covered the top of mine "I don't mind a bit"

"Really?"

"I like you, Niall" he smirked "a lot"

"I uh... I like you too" I said back, embarrassed

"Maybe tonight you don't have to go home" he flirted shamelessly "if you want you could always just stay with me tonight"

Tempting.

"I'm alright, thanks for the offer though" I smiled softly, feeling my own pants tight

"Alright" he looked a little disappointed "I hope you're still catching a taxi with me?"

I nodded, and he smiled at me. I visibly swooned as he did so, and he laughed, telling me that I was definitely his favourite

The night went on. We spoke, we laughed. Everything became innocent. He told me a little about his life, and in return I told him a little about mine.

He paid for the drinks we drank together, and I wandered back to Harry who looked ready to get into bed Louis who I'm still 100% certain he only met tonight.

"Haz" I sat beside him

"What?" He snapped

"Feisty" Louis growled from across the table

"Gross" I cringed and stood up

"Niall, come dance with me" Barbara smiled

"Sure thing, lass"

I placed down my beer, and grasped her hand, taking her to the floor of the club. As expected, she gave me a cheeky smile, that glinted in her eyes even. I gave one back, the alcohol in my system not exactly minding that she was a girl

She turned around, and I pulled her against me, nudging at her neck as I encouraged her to grind against me

Her hips swayed almost hypnotically against me, her curvy hips being held by my large hands

Her hands felt along her body, and I chuckled, grinding myself against her backside as I kissed along her neck

She smelt sweet, a little like cherries. Her black dress fit her body perfectly in all the right places, and even her hair that flowed past her shoulders looked as sexy as the rest of her did at this point

I stopped grinding, and began to leave a hickey under her jaw. She turned in my arms and leant up, looking at me asking to be kissed

I gave her exactly what she wanted, and caught her in a lip lock, my hand roughly clasping her cheek as I pulled her against me again with my other hand

*

"I thought girls weren't your thing" Zayn's voice was soft, and he was looking at the window

"They're not usually"

"Then what was that?" Zayn asked, his head turning so that his hazel eyes were now on me "that didn't look remotely gay to me"

"Why do you care?" I asked "I'm your student, it's not really any of your business as to what I do and don't do"

He pursed his lips, but didn't answer. He'd been the one to break Barbara and I apart, by grasping my arm and telling me he was leaving. Almost like a puppy, I'd followed him out of the club, wanting him to tell me I made him hard again.

That obviously hadn't happened, because we now sat in the back of a white taxi with an awkward tension between us

Zayn seemed to be more drunk than he was when we spoke the first time, his eyes puffed a little and glossy from the alcohol

"I don't" he said finally

"Well obviously you do, because you just had to bring it up"

He grunted, and rest his head on the window, looking at me with a lazy smile

"You're so cute when you're mad" he whispered


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh... Baby" Zayn moaned beneath me, holding my hips in his tattooed hands

I whined, rocking my hips in his lap, feeling full due to his thick member. My head hung forwards a little, his un-inked hands against his inked chest

"That feel good, baby?" He grunted

"So good" I painted in response, whining again

He gripped my hard member in one hand, and he rolled me beneath him, fucking me himself. He began to thrust harder, and faster, his inked arms covered with sweat.

He kissed along my neck, growling into my ear "if you ever go near that brunette bitch again, there will be consequences. You belong to me, and only me"

*

I sat up in my bed, my whole body hot, my cock hard in my boxers.

I sighed, realising it was only a dream. What I wouldn't give to have Zayn fucking me into my mattress and claiming me as his.

I felt like this was incredibly cliched, having the hots for my teacher. I was pretty sure it wasn't legal for us to even be driving home in the same car.

Last night was pretty fresh in my memory, Zayn telling me I gave him a hard-on, grinding against Barbara in my drunken state, and Zayn interrogating me about it in the taxi as if he were jealous

I was glad it was Saturday, I had a huge hangover. When I turned to my side I chuckled when I saw the other side of my bed empty

I got to my feet, wondering if maybe Harry had crashed on the couch last night instead. I left my bedroom, in just my boxers and sighed, not surprised to find him and that weird guy Louis naked on the couch together with only a blanket over their hips

"Nice" I said sarcastically, kicking their strewn across the room clothes into one pile

I wondered briefly if Monday would be awkward or not, due to Zayn and I last night. I hoped it wasn't, I was a little scared that Zayn would start avoiding me.

I hoped that wasn't the case, I liked Zayn, and I desperately needed the practice for my exams. I sighed and pushed my hands through my matted hair.

I left the flat Harry and I shared, after I got dressed and showered. I took myself out for breakfast, deciding I was too lazy to cook for myself, let alone 2 other people

I made a mental note to make Harry scrub the couch till the leather was spotless. I didn't want my couch covered in some other guys sweat and cum.

After breakfast, I stopped at the supermarket, deciding maybe Harry and I should go out again tonight.

I didn't particularly mind, I quite liked bars and clubs. I bought more Advil, and then snacks to stack the cupboard with

"What a coincidence"

I smiled sheepishly at Zayn who looked relatively awake for someone who was out at 8am

"Hey again" I smiled

"Are you following me?" He joked

"No, I think you're following me" I said playfully

"I think you're mistaken" He chuckled "I shop here all the time"

"I live just up the road, as you know" I said matter-of-a-factly

"Alright, alright" he chuckled "last night was pretty fun"

Someone doesn't remember half of last night. Thank god.

"Yeah, I mean there were a few weird bits but overall..."

"What weird bits?" He asked

"Nevermind" I waved him off

"Yeah, okay" he nodded "I've got a few blanks from last night, but it was nice to see you out of class"

"It was nice to see you dressed like a normal 21 year old" I shot back

He laughed his gorgeous laugh, and I bit at my lip, glad to see he was still his happy self

I decided not to mention our conversation last night at the bar where he admitted I gave him a boner, and then that awkward moment in the car where he almost got wound up over me with Barbara

"Alright, well it was really nice seeing you" Zayn said, his hands still on the red basket handles "I need to go"

"Oh I... Harry and I are going out again tonight" I told him "maybe you want to come along?"

"I don't think that's entirely appropriate"

"You were there with me last night"

"That was entirely coincidental, and we only briefly interacted" he shrugged

"Okay well, we're going to that same club again" I rubbed the back of my neck "if you change your mind, I'd appreciate the company. Harry is probably going to bring his new fuck toy along so"

"Ah, that makes more sense" he nodded "well, if I go I'll probably bring some of my own friends. I won't exactly go with you or anything, just clubbing and I'll maybe talk to you a bit"

"That sounds good to me"

"If I don't see you tonight, I'll see you Monday morning" he smiled "with that essay paragraph?"

"Yeah" I beamed "definitely"


	6. Chapter 6

The music was thumping around me. It was probably about 10pm.

Harry was on the dance floor with Louis, both of them just grinding on each other like drunk idiots

Barbara had come along tonight, thanks to Harry. After a couple of drinks though I was all for it, and was dancing with her

It was pretty obvious she liked me. I didn't really mind, at the moment I wasn't drunk enough to get horny over a girl.

I had been looking around all night for Zayn. I wanted him to come tonight, and just pull me against his body. I wanted him to cup my waist and tell me he missed me today, and hadn't stopped thinking of me

I knew it was a crazy thing to want, but a guy can dream right?

At one point, I did spot him. And I instantly ditched Barbara, hurrying through the crowds

"Zayn!" I called

As I pushed through the people, the last thing I expected to see was Zayn making out with some girl our age in a red dress

I felt my chest tighten, the alcohol in my system seeming to amplify every one of my emotions. Within moments my eyes were filled with tears, watching him hold her face the way I wanted him to hold mine

I wasn't an idiot, I knew he intended to hook up with whoever this girl is. I pushed back through the crowds, heading towards the back exit

"Niall?" Barbara asked worriedly

"Just leave me alone"

By the time I was outside, I was crying with my forehead against a wall. I knew I shouldn't have been so upset.

But I was drunk, a little all over the show, and saw my teacher whom I liked finding himself a one night stand.

Something about him having a one night stand seemed to make me feel even worse. Maybe it was because a one time hook up was what people who had commitment issues often did.

Maybe it was because all I could think was that even if I stood a chance with Zayn, he'd fuck me and leave. All of that was overwhelming when it shouldn't have been.

I tugged at my hair, sobbing harder. Why am I so upset? Sure, I like the guy. But it's not like I'm in love with him, I'm not stupid.

I don't know why watching him touch a girl like that set off so many emotions inside of me and made me feel so many different things. Hurt, angry, betrayed, confused, the list just went on.

I felt this almost unbearable ache in my chest, and had a large lump in my throat that seemed to stop me from swallowing.

I cried harder, finally wiping at my eyes

"Niall, are you okay?" Barbara placed a small hand on my waist

"Please, just leave me be" I whimpered

"What happened?"

"I-I just..." I hiccuped out, before bursting into tears all over again

She enveloped me into a hug. I cuddled into her neck, crying as she rubbed my back and hugged me so tight I thought she was going to break herself

"It's not fair" I sobbed, over the fact that Zayn was kissing someone who wasn't me

"Niall" I heard Zayn's voice

When I lifted my head, I noticed the confusion on his face when he saw me with Barbara

"Ni?" She frowned "who's he?"

"Just go inside, okay?" Zayn asked her "he's fine"

Barbara looked at me for confirmation that I would be okay. I nodded and she offered me a small smile. She pecked my cheek and then went inside

"Are you alright?" Zayn asked, his voice soft

"Don't touch me" I flinched from his hand

"Niall-"

"Don't, just don't fucking touch me!" I was yelling

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know, maybe you were eating some fucking chick's face off!"

"I don't understand" he frowned

"I can't believe you! I thought you liked me!"

"Niall, you're my student"

"So? That doesn't mean anything" I cried

"Oh... God" he sighed, placing his hands over his face "I'm so sorry, Niall. I didn't mean to give you the impression that I feel that way about you"

"Just go, okay?" I cried

"No, not until you're done crying"

"This is s-such crap" I cried "I know, I know you're fucking straight but I thought that after last night y-you just fucking liked me and I... I guess I just let it get to me I-"

"Please relax" he said softly, grasping my face roughly

I whimpered at his touch. It felt so new, yet familiar at the same time. I couldn't help but close my eyes, sniffing again as I just savoured how his calloused hand felt on my face

"I'm so sorry"

"Hey, hey" he hushed me "don't apologised, there's nothing you need to be sorry about"

"I'm only crying because I'm fucking drunk" I cried "I shouldn't care, I've just gone off with Barbara and I-"

"I knew I'd seen her before" he smiled lightly

"This is so frustrating" I punched him in the chest. He didn't flinch, instead he just let me continue hitting his chest

"Let it out, okay?" He cooed "let all of it out Niall"

He went to pull me into a hug, but due to being emotionally unstable with so much alcohol in my system, I began to fight against him

"No, no don't touch me!" I tried shoving him away

He struggled against me, grabbing my arms that were lashing out at him. He pulled me against him, and pressed my back against the wall, one of his arms around the back of my neck, the other around my waist

I cried into his chest, giving up and feeling safe in his arms. His grip was firm, but soft at the same time. He smelt addictive, cigarettes and peppermint on the smell of his clothes. His chin rest on my head, and he hushed me some more, telling me it was okay, I was drunk and it was normal to break down like this

I snuggled into him, hiccuping through my tears. I felt like a fucking idiot. Here I am, crying over a man who has no feelings for me. A man that I almost have no feelings for as well

"Why did you just tell me you liked me?"

"Because I barely do" I whispered "but then I saw you with that girl and all the alcohol has kicked in"

He chuckled softly, hushing me some more.

I never wanted him to let go of me, I felt at home against his clothed body.


	7. Chapter 7

I went home early. I prayed to God that Zayn was as drunk as I was.

Sunday I stayed in, and I worked on the paragraph he'd given me to write. I had woken late in the afternoon though, incredibly hungover.

Harry had dropped me home and gone off with Louis, so I was able to have a quiet day in. I worked hard on my paragraph, and wrote it on paper.

I spent several hours trying to improve it, using the most sophisticated language I could manage while making sure to use cohesive language to help everything flow.

*  
I sat in class, looking at Zayn who was currently going over how on Monday next week we'd have a practice exam on what we went over last week and this week.

He didn't seem to remember Saturday night from what I could see. He came around for a bit, checking over our work

"You didn't email me your paragraph" he said softly

"Oh, I know" I nodded "I put it on paper"

"Wonderful" he smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder "stay back after class"

I couldn't help but get goosebumps from his touch. I was aware that teachers weren't ever supposed to touch their students, even if it was a friendly gesture

I didn't care, I liked him and he was hot.

"Alright" I grinned at him

He chuckled and moved on to the next table

"What's up, love?" I heard Zayn's voice

I frowned, turning my head

Love? What the hell?

I felt a little jealous, hearing him call someone 'love'. He didn't call me that. He called me Niall.

"What paragraph?" Harry asked me

"It's just extra work I asked for" I mumbled, watching him continue going around to other students

I doodled a little in my book, praying to god class would finish right now so that I could spend about an hour alone with Zayn alone.

The lesson dragged on as we did class work rather than only notes. The words 'love' and 'sweetheart' left his mouth too many times for me to not care.

Eventually class did finish, I told Harry I'd see him later. He just said he was jealous that I got to spend time with Zayn. I rolled my eyes, and reminded him about Louis

"Zayn is still hotter" Harry stated, leaving with everyone else

I got out my paragraph, and handed it to him

"Here"

"Thanks, Niall" he smiled

Niall. Plain old Niall.

Not love, not sweetheart... Just Niall.

Rude.

"No problem" I forced a smile

"Sit down" Zayn said softly "I'll mark this now"

I nodded and sat down at a table. He sat beside me with a red pen in his hand, and I watched him read over it with a very serious face. He crossed out a few things, and fixed the spelling and grammar. It was painfully quiet in the room, but I didn't change that.

"Alright" he sat back after about 10 minutes

"Is it okay?"

"It's about an A- at this point in time" he told me "your cohesive language and linking words are perfect. Your paraphrasing is also perfect. Your only issue in this paragraph is your spelling and your grammar"

"Oh, okay"

"If you could spell everything here correctly, then it would have been an A+" he told me, pointing out where I had spelt words wrong "I'm happy to give you a spelling list of sorts, and over time I will give you the words you use that you spell incorrectly in your practice paragraphs"

"Alright" I nodded

"Would you like another one?" He asked

"Yes please, if that's okay"

"Alright, I'll email you a topic and some sources tonight. I'll also give you a word limit between 60 and 120 words"

"That sounds alright"

"Not all of these will relate to tourism" he informed me "this is just to improve your writing"

"That's fine by me"

"You can do one on sports, and why they're good for you" he informed me "it's not really a statement I believe in, but it will be good practice"

"Thank you so much"

"I want it by Wednesday please"

"Got it"

"Later on in the semester I can give you full practice essays if you'd like"

"Yes please, that'd be really helpful"

"You've done an amazing job, I'm very impressed"

"I'm sorry about Saturday night by the way" I said embarrassed "I didn't mean what I said. I was just really drunk"

"I don't remember much of that" he chuckled "I remember you crying in the alley and that's about it. I also apologise for hugging you"

"Why?"

"Legally I'm not allowed to make any form of physical interactions with my students"

"I really don't mind" I admitted

"I know you don't" he chuckled "but this country has become so p.c that I could lose my job just because I hugged you"

"That's ridiculous"

"It's what the world has come to, unfortunately" he sighed

"So when you touched my shoulder?"

"Technically I shouldn't have done that either" he murmured, his hand lingering close to mine

I looked down at our hands that were millimetres apart. I slipped my fingers forwards a little, letting my finger tips touch his.

I looked up at him, and noticed he was watching my actions

"What are you up to?" He asked playfully

I laced our fingers, and watched his eyes widen slightly at our hands

"I..." I blushed

He looked up at me, his brown eyes warm

"Do you want me to lose my job?" He asked, though there wasn't a hint of anger in his voice

"No, I like you as my teacher"

"Then you need to watch your actions, Niall"

"Why won't you call me love?" I asked softly, not sure where my verbal filter had gone

"Because I like your name" he said softly "it's odd"

"You like odd" I remembered

"I do"

I gulped audibly

"Why are you nervous?" He asked

"I just... I don't know"

"Look at me"

His spare hand cradled my jaw. I knew I probably looked like a deer in the headlights

"What do you want, Niall?"

"I want you to kiss me"

He leant in just like that. His lips hesitated as they brushed against mine. He soon pressed them to mine anyway, kissing me softly

I couldn't help but gasp against his soft lips, loving how smooth they were. He kissed me softly still, keeping it quiet as he squeezed my hand a little tighter

I couldn't help but whimper as his kisses trailed from my lips to along and under my jaw, my hand gripping his tightly.

He sucked on my neck, with just his lips, licking over my skin with his hot tongue. I knew what we were doing was illegal.

But did I care?

Obviously not

His sloppy neck kisses began smaller and softer, until he pecked my lips again, and pulled back

"Is that what you wanted?" He asked me

I just grinned, my cheeks hot. He chuckled, and let go of my hand "you're so cute"


	8. Chapter 8

By the time I was home, I walked in to Harry and Louis snogging in the kitchen

"Get a room with a door please" I laughed

They moved to Harry's room, which I was thankful for.

My lips were still tingling, and I could still feel Zayn's lips along my neck. I knew it was wrong, but it felt right.

I went to the bathroom, and I examined my neck. Thankfully there weren't any hickeys, but I had small pink patches of skin along my neck from where he'd sucked softly with his lips or nipped with his teeth.

Fucking hell. And here I thought I wasn't going to stand a chance

"Harry, we're going out tonight!" I yelled

"Why?!" He screamed from his room

"We're celebrating!"

"Who's birthday?"

"Nobody's, I've just made a breakthrough!"

"Sounds good!"

I rolled my eyes when I heard him inviting Louis. Yes I was going to celebrate. I was going to celebrate the fact that I got kissed by my university English teacher.

*

"Did you really have to invite Barbara again?" I asked Harry

"Actually, she invited us" he grinned

I just rolled my eyes, and greeted the brunet who grinned at me

"Hey" I said softly

"Hi Niall"

"Do you want to dance?" I asked

"Yes please"

I took her to the club floor, leaving Harry alone. I began to dance with her, but it was completely innocent

As we drank more, the innocence began to turn sexual due to the alcohol in our systems. I encouraged her to sway her hips while I ground against her.

She turned in my arms and leant in to kiss me. I almost kissed her back, but then I remembered why I was out tonight

I kissed Zayn

"We shouldn't..." I mumbled out

"Huh?" She frowned

"I've already met someone" I let go of her "I don't want to ruin that"

"Oh" she gave me a look of understanding

"Sorry"

"No, don't apologise" she smiled

"Thank you"

I was really drunk, and I stumbled my way towards my house mate, and watched a guy try picking Barbara up. She eventually just began to dance with him

"Can we go?" I asked

"Later, we're taking her home. I heard some guys say they were gonna follow her home"

"Oh, alright" I nodded

It was as if tonight I was supposed to be here. I noticed the spiked leather jacket it the crowd, and the charming brown eyes that belonged to Zayn.

I got to my feet very quickly, and made my way towards him, disappearing into the crowd.

"Zayn!" I exclaimed

"Hey" he laughed

I moved towards him, and leant up to kiss him. He grasped my face and kissed me back, rougher

"You look so good" he told me smiling

"How come you're here?" I asked

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I'm celebrating" I said proudly

"I wonder if we're celebrating the same thing" he teased softly

"That depends, what are you celebrating?"

He pulled me in for another soft kiss, that made my entire body weak. He held my waist while I held his face, kissing him back

"That's why I'm celebrating" he smirked

I blushed "me too..."

"Are you here with anyone?"

"Harry and Barbara"

"That girl again?"

"She invited us out here" I nodded

His hands left my body, and before I could reach out for him, I felt Harry grasp my waist

"Niall, don't run off like that"

"I didn't run off" I looked up at him "calm down, mom"

He rolled his eyes, but aimed a flirty at Zayn who just forced a polite smile

"I didn't know you went clubbing" Harry stated

"I do sometimes"

"Harry, I met this really, really cute guy" I grinned "go home without me, okay?"

"Uh... What guy?"

I pointed aimlessly into the crowd, but was thankful to find a group of guys my age, all of them were attractive

Harry just grinned at me "get it"

I blushed, and he told me he and Barbara were leaving, that's why he'd come looking for me. They soon left, and I turned back to Zayn

"And how do you plan to get home tonight?" Zayn asked

"I'll go home with you" I smiled

"Sounds fun" he smirked again "you ready to go?"

I nodded, biting my lip. He seemed to shudder a little. He kissed my lips and he grasped my hand, leading me out the back exit.

He called a taxi, and we sat in the back together kissing like the horny guys that we were

I'm sure the driver was more than disgusted, but we were both way too drunk to even care about that.

We pulled up outside of a house that I didn't recognise. I soon realised it was Zayn's house as he pulled out the keys.

He let go of me and unlocked the front door, letting me in. Suddenly thinks were very mellow.

I'd hesitated to walk in, only because I knew where this was going tonight. Zayn seemed to be aware of it too, and looked as though he were wondering if tonight we should have sex or not

"Niall..." He frowned

"I know" I forced a smile

"We shouldn't do this" he finally sighed "you're my student"

"But I want to" I said softly, grasping his arm

He lifted his eyes, and looked up at me with his brown ones

"I could lose my job, I could go to prison"

"I'm a consenting adult" I assured him

"But you're still my student, it's still wrong"

"I want you" I whispered, leaning up to peck his lips

He kissed me back, as soft as I kissed him. I guided his hands to my waist, letting him know it was okay for him to touch me

"I want you to have me" I said seriously, after breaking the kiss

My hands were still on his chest, and I could feel his heart thumping beneath my fingers

"I..."

"Nobody has to know" I said truthfully "I won't tell anybody. Not even Harry"

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't"

He pulled me into another kiss, this one much rougher than the last. It was as though my last two words had ignited the want between us again, and we were both about to get exactly what we wanted.

I didn't care that I'd only kissed him once. I just wanted him, and he made it very clear that he wanted me too.


	9. Chapter 9

Zayn.

I lay Niall on the bed beneath me, his fingers already reaching for my hair. I trapped his arms against the mattress, and kissed along his cold neck, biting and sucking my mark across his exposed skin.

"Z-Zayn" he stuttered out, shifting beneath me as he angled his neck to give me easier access

I couldn't help but grind against him, forgetting for a moment that we had clothes on. Only once I began to grind did I remember I needed to be undressed, and so did he.

I was able to feel the alcohol buzzing inside of me, mixed with my hormones. Usually I wasn't like this, I'd never taken someone home from a bar before.

Niall whined when I rejected his kiss, and got off his body. I gathered lube and a condom, and made my way back to the bed

Niall had physically sat up, noticeably hard in his sweats. He was already flustered, and that only made me want him more

I frantically unbuckled is pants, and tugged them up to his knees. He grunted softly as I exposed his hardened cock, and I bit down on my lips

Fucking hell.

I rimmed him quickly with my fingers, gulping audibly when I realised I was going to fuck him.

He was already gripping the sheets, his shirt pushed up and exposing his stomach. I could see him trembling on the bed, and that made me bite my lip harder.

He looks so fuckable like that. His hole was clenching and unclenching, as if he was thinking about how it would feel when I entered him.

I rolled on a condom after frantically undoing my pants. I didn't even take them off, I just brought out my own hard member and rolled on a condom. I lubed my latex covered erection and finally lined myself up.

Niall's breathing had increased the second my tip touched his hole, and that made me lose it. I pressed into him, probably a little too roughly at first.

I managed to compose myself only a little, unable to help but groan as I felt him clench around me. I settled inside of him, his cock still hard between his legs.

I knelt on the bed, inside of him

"O-oh God" he whined

I gave small thrusts at first, testing the water. Once his fingers lost the sheets and curled to his palms I thrust harder.

He was panting harder than I was, wincing every so often but moaning nonetheless. I was biting my lips, just wanting to hear every sound that left his fuckable lips without tainting them with my own.

"Z-Zayn" he grunted, our skin clapping loudly

"Is this okay?"

"Y-yeah" He grunted, weakly grabbing the sheets

I grit my teeth, and fucked him harder, fighting to keep my eyes open. I barely managed, but I had to keep and eye on him in case I accidentally hurt him

I knew drunk sex was probably one of the worst ideas I'd ever had, although at this point it didn't feel like it anymore.

I felt myself coil as I watched Niall cum up his stomach. As much as I wanted to tell him how sexy he looked, I didn't.

I fucked him the hardest I could, my thrusts becoming stiff quicker than I wanted them to. My member became sensitive to Niall, and I filled up my condom, unable to help but grip his soft ass in my hands

I bit back my groan, and let my eyes shut because I couldn't hold them open anymore. I stilled, flinching when I began to pull out to soon

Niall was still panting, sweat was running down his thighs and backside. I knew I was just as sweaty, my white shirt was clinging to my skin as well as my hair.

I pulled out slowly, still incredibly sensitive. Niall winced, and clenched tighter which didn't help very much. By the time I was out, I noticed his hole had turned a soft pink colour, and that just made me feel like I'd done a good job.

I lay down beside him, my cock still out as well as his

"You ever done that before?" I asked, out of breath

"First time" he told me, his cheeks pink and a smile on his face

"For what?" I frowned

"Sex"

"Woah, I did not see that coming" I admitted, smiling

I leant over, and he gulped. I cleaned his stomach with my mouth, knowing I would never do such a thing if I were sober.

He whined again, his cock twitching against his stomach. I couldn't help but take it into my mouth, instantly making him flinch

"A-ah" his waist tensed, shaking a little "Zayn th-that hurts"

I sucked on him, softly, and his face clenched. I didn't care. I cared that I made him cum, and that I enjoyed doing that.

"P-please Zayn"

I pulled off of him, and lay back down beside him

"Are you okay?" I asked softly "I didn't hurt you?"

"No" he sighed "sorry I just... I don't think I can take anymore stimulation"

"I meant your ass" I chuckled

"Oh" he smiled "yeah, but not too much"

"Get undressed" I smiled "and we'll cuddle for a bit. Hopefully that won't make your first time seem so half-assed"

He nodded after wiping his teary eyes. We began to undress ourselves, leaving our sweaty bodies unclothed.

I pulled him close, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He was hard again, but I knew it didn't mean anything

"I wish I'd known you were a virgin" I frowned "I would've made you first time much more special"

"That's okay" he smiled at me "it was nice, even if it was half-assed"

"Stay tonight, I want to make sure you're okay"

"I planned to" he smiled wider, his fingers on my bare chest

"I don't think you know how bad I've wanted to fuck you"

His eyes widened a little

"From day one all I could wonder is what it'd be like to fuck your ass till you came" I smirked at him, his lips parted in awe "it's a lot better than I imagined"

"Woah" he whispered


	10. Chapter 10

Niall.

I woke naked beside Zayn. My head was pounding, and my whole body hurt. Everything below my waist was rather stiff, my backside tender.

I winced as I rolled over to face Zayn, instantly finding him naked. I still couldn't believe I had sex for the first time last night.

I was a little worried that after this, that would be it. There would be no more Zayn anymore

The thought made me feel horrible, and I couldn't bear to think I had just lost my virginity to a one night stand

I got out of the bed, realising that I had made a very, very big mistake. He even told me last night, all he wanted to do was fuck me.

He didn't care about me, and he was never going to. He just wanted sex.

On the verge of crying, I began to get dressed as quick as I could. I ended up running out of the house and getting a taxi home.

The second I slammed the taxi door shut I began to cry violently. I went into my house, and ignored Harry who spoke to me

"Niall, where the hell were you, I've been calling you since last night!"

I slammed my bedroom door closed, and got onto my bed, crying harder than I already had been.

What was I thinking?

I knew if I was sober I would've said no, I was supposed to be waiting for marriage. I knew most religious people didn't bother, but I did.

I just wanted the person I loved to have my virginity. But I gave it to my lecturer because I was drunk.

"Ni?"

"Go away Harry" I bit back my sobs, my voice breaking

"Niall, what happened last night?" Harry's voice was soft, and filled with more concern than I thought possible

"I said go away!"

"Oh you... You lost your virginity" he sighed "didn't you"

"I didn't mean to!"

Harry was the only person who had known I was a virgin. He was the only person I trusted not to tease me. He hadn't even joked about me having my virginity, he just accepted it

He knew it meant a lot to me, so he was probably feeling pretty shit

"Who'd you lose it to?"

"I don't know" I lied, and began crying again "just please go Harry, I want to be alone right now"

"I'll see you after uni" he said softly "I assume you're not coming. I'll just tell Zayn you're unwell or something"

Just his name made me more upset. Harry rubbed my back, and then left as I asked.

I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, and then just lay on my tear soaked pillow feeling my heart aching.

I fucked up, I dropped my own morals for a guy I barely even knew. And he probably doesn't even care that I like him, that I didn't want to have sex with him.

But I guess that was my fault. I told him yes, when I should've said no.

If I was drunk, and I gave consent... Was it rape? Or was it just a drunk mistake?

The former made me feel like I hadn't betrayed myself.


End file.
